Pensar en la vida
by Lyan
Summary: Muchas veces, pensamos en la vida. En la felicidad, el azar, el amor...sobretodo, cuando nos sentimos desesperados. Ed/Winry. Reto, para Retos Ilustrados. TwoDrabble, Animeverse, Post-Película.
1. Pensar en la Felicidad

**N/A: **Buenas, queridos lectores^^. Aquí vengo con un Twodrabble (No sé como llamarlo xD), que será de dos drabbles, basados en un reto para el foro "Retos ilustrados". La tabla de pensar en la vida. Uno es desde el punto de vista de Winry y el otro de Ed, espero que os guste^^. Es mi primer fic de FMA, es basado en el anime, post-película. Básicamente va sobre los sentimientos de cada uno ;). Y bueno, no queda más por decir. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Arakawa-sensei yo sólo juego con sus personajes y hago esto sin ningún animo de lucro^^.

* * *

Pensar en la felicidad

Suspiró. Su azul mirada se posó sobre el alféizar de la ventana, donde descansaba una mariposa. Era de color dorado brillante, refulgía al sol. Como su cabello o sus ojos. Imágenes de él recorrieron su mente a toda prisa. Las lágrimas intentaron salir una vez más.

Winry meneó la cabeza molesta y cerró la ventana, obligando a la mariposa marcharse lejos. Se frotó los ojos con el brazo y se sentó en su cama, aún mirando al enorme cielo azul que se divisaba por su ventana. Y eso la hizo sonreí levemente. Rizembool no cambiaba nunca.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y cogió el reloj de plata que guardaba bajo la almohada con sumo cuidado. Lo miró con infinito cariño y dolor. Aquello le traía tanto buenos, como malos recuerdos. Y los malos sobrepasaban a los buenos por mucho.

A su mente fueron cientos de imágenes de aquellos momentos. Aquellos simples toques, roces, peleas, reconciliaciones…tantas cosas, que se habían perdido. Un futuro que no podría recuperar.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre el frío metal y abrió el reloj. Dentro se podía ver como grabado toscamente ponía "30 de Octubre, del 10. No olvidar." Suspiró con pesar ante aquellas palabras. Ahora si dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Por mucho que lo intentase, había veces que no podía contener aquel dolor constante que golpeaba en su corazón.

Se encogió sobre si misma abrazándose las piernas y hundió la cabeza en su regazo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo aquello, aquel dolor, todo aquel sufrimiento. Pero sobretodo odiaba que se hubiera ido sin despedirse de ella. Si un simple "adiós" "te echaré de menos" o un abrazo.

En su piel, aún sentía el tacto caliente de la de él, cuando se abrazaron por última vez en la ciudad subterránea, hacía ya tres meses. Cerró el reloj de plata y lo ocultó en su pecho mientras pensaba en que nunca más podría abrazarlo así. Ni siquiera había podido decirle aquello que sentía o besarlo una sola vez. Y ahora ya no estaba.

Los sollozos incontrolados de un corazón roto llenaron la solitaria estancia.

Y una vez más, se lo preguntó a si misma.

_¿Cuándo podré pensar en la felicidad?_

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que os haya gustado, si quereís dejarme vuestra opinión, podéis darle al botoncito de allá bajo y hacerme feliz =). Y si no te ha agradado o tal, gracias por leer^^. Dentro de poco subiré el Drabble de Edward^^.

Gracias por leer.

**_Apri_**

_¿¿Reviews??_


	2. Pensar en el Azar

**N/A: **Bueno, vengo con el segundo Drabble, esta vez, narrando los sentimientos de Edward desde nuetsro mundo^^. Aunque no haya recibido ningún comentario (xD), lo subo igualmente, pues de todas formas, quiero acabarlo. Espero que os guste^^.

* * *

Pensar en el azar

Edward avanzó algunos pasos hasta llegar a su escritorio, donde se dejó caer sobre la silla, agotado y malhumorado, como casi siempre. Hacía casi tres meses que él y Al habían vuelto a Alemania y aún así, seguía enfadado, _terriblemente _enfadado. El cabreo que lo dominaba no le dejaba descansar ni de día, ni de noche. Y cuando no era el enfado, era la tristeza.

¿Con quién? Consigo mismo. Se preguntaba una y mil veces, por qué no se había quedado en Amestris con Al y…Winry. Pensar en ella, hizo que sintiera una punzada en el estomago, como siempre.

La echaba de menos. Al también, pero el la echaba muchísimo más de menos. Y puede que no lo demostrara interiormente, pero así era. Cada noche soñaba con ella. Con que la puerta se abría otra vez y el y Al volvían a Amestris. Soñaba con que volvía junto a ella y se abrazaban y todo volvía a ser como en los viejos tiempos.

Lástima que los sueños fuesen sólo eso, sueños. Esa era una realidad que él conocía demasiado bien.

Sacudió la cabeza molesto y su vista se dirigió a una foto que había sobre el escritorio. Al la había traído con él desde el otro mundo. En ella se veía a una chica de unos dieciocho años y a un chico de unos catorce años junto a ella. Al y Winry.

Cada día, miraba la foto con nostalgia. Siempre lo hacía después de ir a la universidad, se encerraba en su cuarto y pensaba en el pasado. Volvía a todos aquellos momentos que había perdido y jamás recuperaría.

Muchas veces, un pensamiento irracional viajaba por su mente.

¿Y si todo hubiese sido cosa del azar? ¿El destino?

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más. No. No era cosa del destino que hubiera acabado allí. El escogió su camino al convertirse en un Perro del Ejército, al investigar a los Homúnculos, al estar junto a Winry.

Su vida la dominaba él, no el azar, y ahora tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de sus elecciones.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación apagando la luz.

Winry sonreía desde el portarretratos. La falsa sonrisa de quien espera en vano, la llegada del ser amado. Edward nunca se dio cuenta de la verdad tras esa sonrisa.

Aunque quizás, era mejor así.

* * *

Y se acabó lo que se daba xD. Así que ya sabeis...

_¿¿Reviews??_


End file.
